Parasiphunculus
Parasiphunculus springbloomi Info Status: NT Timespan: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Tropical Shallows, Tropical Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Lifespan: 1 year Size: 4.5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (8.8 x 2.3 =) 20NP Predecessor: Tetrabitia caereleus Classification: Pictolexipotusinae (sf), Pictolexipotusidae (f), Tunicaphora (o), Violetamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Can sense chemicals from 10s of metres away, has acute chemical sensing, and has blurry eyesight in one direction with no depth perception. Latest Mutations: Bigger, Tubes for Food = 2, Better Eyesight = 5, Memory = 6 Info: For some unknown reason, a long, tube-like structure extends down from the main body. It's function is not clear so it doesn't seem to do anything positive for the animal. On the other hand, it can see clearly on one side of the body, and at least detect light with the other. It is also able to remember long-term events, and remember dangerous species and prosperous locations, as examples. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a cylindrical body but with an umbrella-shaped top, composed of four lobes that can fold up, with blue pigmentation and four fleshy membranes down the sides, each lined with thousands of cillia. It has a thin skin layer. A mouth with chemoreceptors, small tentacles also with chemoreceptors and a single eye are on the head, with an eyespot on the other side. A long, tube-like structure extends below the body. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Six gill slits sit each side of head. Muscles on each side are attached to the body wall. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A slightly bigger brain, with a memory lobe, encased in the head connects to one nerve cords which branches into a network of nerves, with a notochord running alongside. It hosts both male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: SpringBloom Stats Nutritional Worth: (9.3 x 4.5 =) 42NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 20NP / 34NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1.5, Stamina = 1, Stability = 1, Attack = 1, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (high), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Long-term Memory. Perception: Sight with light detection on the other side. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Beat cillia. Suspension. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body but with an umbrella-shaped (+Suspension) top, with four lobes that can fold up, with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) and four fleshy membranes (8NP, +1 Stability), each lined with thousands of cillia (4NP, +0.5 Speed). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) around mouth and on small tentacles (8NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) and a single eye (2NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the head, with an eyespot (1NP, +Light Detection) on the other side. A long, tube-like structure extends below the body. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Six gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination), with a memory lobe (4NP, +Long-Term Memory), encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus